


Grin and Wear It

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Deepthroating, Fetish Clothing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of this gifset:<br/>http://kriskenshin.tumblr.com/post/76920224467<br/>and this conversation:<br/>http://kriskenshin.tumblr.com/post/76920890211/in-that-gifset-of-rupert-graves-in-the-houserobe-all-i</p>
    </blockquote>





	Grin and Wear It

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this gifset:  
> http://kriskenshin.tumblr.com/post/76920224467  
> and this conversation:  
> http://kriskenshin.tumblr.com/post/76920890211/in-that-gifset-of-rupert-graves-in-the-houserobe-all-i

“Good morning, love.” Gregory said, turning on his side to face his lover and allowing the sheet to drape down around his nude waistline.

Mycroft smiled slightly and reached out to touch Gregory’s face, “Morning.”

Gregory stretched languidly and stood, letting the cover slip off to reveal the rest of his marvelously built and slightly tanned body. Mycroft made an appreciative purr noise that did not go unnoticed. Gregory turned and flashed a wide grin, his eyes dancing with mischief as he reached for his normal charcoal grey house robe.

“Use mine.” Mycroft stated as he sat up.

Gregory’s hand froze mid-reach, “Excuse me?”

Mycroft smirked, “You heard me.”

With a brow raised, Gregory picked the blue house-robe hanging next to his and slipped it on, tying a knot in the front. Mycroft watched him the entire time and kept a slightly sinister smile on splayed on his lips as he did so.

Gregory put his hands on his hips, “And why do you want me to wear yours?

Mycroft stood with the sheet wrapped around his waist, and approached Gregory to be at eye level with the chief inspector, “Because I like it when you do. You obey so stubbornly it’s nice to see you simply do something at my bidding. Then again, you do like when I order you.”

Gregory smirked and leaned in close towards Mycroft until their noses were nearly touching, “Maybe I do. What would you do to make me obey you, though?”

Quick as a flash Mycroft reached up and wove long fingers into Gregory’s hair before giving a hard tug that sent Gregory to his knees before Mycroft, “I can do many things. Which would you want me to do the most?”

Gregory looked up, defiantly licking and biting his lower lip and refusing to answer.

Mycroft gave Gregory’s hair another tug, causing the inspector to moan lowly, “Well?”

When once again the question was left unanswered Mycroft reached down to untie the front knot with his free hand and let the robe slip open to leave Gregory exposed. Mycroft then bent down on one knee so that he was level with Gregory and let the other man ponder what he was about to do.

“Stay.” Mycroft commanded, releasing Gregory.

Gregory thought about moving but his curiousness got the better of him, stilling in place while Mycroft walked off towards the corner of the room to his dresser where Mycroft had neatly placed his clothing.

With a slight huff Gregory shifted on his knees and could not help a small thrill shoot through him on what Mycroft might have planned. The elder Holmes was full of more mysterious aspects than that of the younger and for that Gregory felt both admiration and apprehension for he never knew what was in store for him. Mycroft picked from his neat pile of clothes folded on the dresser his burgundy tie and matching burgundy under vest.

“Put the vest on.” Mycroft ordered, tossing it towards Gregory.

Gregory did as he was told, shrugging off the house-robe and putting the vest on.

“I look like a bloody Chippendale.” Gregory joked, looking at how the fabric was stretched over his chest.

Mycroft rolled his swivel chair from the desk in the opposing corner to be in front of Gregory before sitting down in it, spreading his legs obscenely and letting his quite hard erection be directly in front of Gregory. Mycroft still had in his hand the tie. Gregory inclined his head towards it.

“And what are you planning to do with that?” Gregory asked.

Mycroft did not bother to answer the question, “Put your hands out in front of you, wrists together.”

Gregory decided to act stubbornly, opting to cross them in front of his chest and causing the vest’s fabric to make a slight stretching sound as he did so. Mycroft grabbed Gregory by the jaw and yanked him forwards, causing slightly carpet burns against Gregory’s knees. The two locked eyes then Mycroft shot forward and kissed Gregory severely, bruising both of their lips. Gregory pushed into the kiss, keeping his open and on Mycroft in challenge.

Mycroft pushed harder and had the advantage of being higher up in the chair. Forcefully he separated Gregory’s lips to push his tongue into his mouth. Gregory moaned into Mycroft’s mouth and relaxed into his grip. Mycroft broke off the kiss and bound Gregory’s wrists together with his tie, fastening it securely before sitting back and admiring his lover, all bruise-lipped and dressed partially in his clothing. The lustful look alone in Gregory’s eyes was enough to send a thrill coursing down to Mycroft’s already erect cock.

With a tug on the tie, Mycroft drew Gregory closer so he would have to inch along on his knees until he was positioned directly in front of where Mycroft sat on the edge of the chair. Mycroft touched the side of Gregory’s face lovingly then pinched his cheek hard enough to leave a red mark. Gregory flinched with the sudden pain but made no noise. Mycroft released him and splayed his legs wide, making no other movement besides flicking his eyes towards his cock then back to Gregory, who understood what Mycroft was insinuating.

Gregory leaned in and lapped at the tip of Mycroft’s cock, tonguing at the slit and causes a small hiss of impatience to escape Mycroft’s lips. With a smirk, Gregory went down upon the entire length of Mycroft’s cock, sucking hard and relentless. Mycroft involuntarily bucked into Gregory’s mouth, causing Gregory to gag slightly but then readjust to keep on with his ministrations. His tongue found its way to stroke the underside of Mycroft’s shaft while he used his teeth to gently bear down on the top and drag them along the top, causing minute pain that had Mycroft moaning obscenities. In a matter of moments Mycroft was shuddering from withheld climaxing and Gregory snaked his left hand around Mycroft’s waist to grip onto Mycroft’s arse and give it a liberal squeeze while taking as much of Mycroft’s cock as possible, feeling it pressure again the back of his throat but willing himself to not gag.

Suddenly, hot semen spurted down Gregory’s throat, causing his eyes to water with the sheer effort of staying in place as he felt the liquid flow down past his tongue. Mycroft moaned loudly as he came, gripping tight Gregory’s hair and causing it to stick up at odd angles until he was spent.  Mycroft relaxed back into the chair and Gregory shifted on his knees, all too aware of his ignored aching member. Mycroft reached out a foot to press it against Gregory’s shoulder to teasingly push him and cause him to sway.

“I want to watch you finish yourself.” Mycroft stated, tilting his head.

Gregory pursed his lips but kept his gaze even with Mycroft’s as he coated his hand in saliva and began to give himself long strokes and teased his own tip with his thumb. Gregory was only slightly aware of the shift Mycroft made in his chair before leaning forward to watch Gregory with intensity. Mycroft’s affixed stare drove a new wave of pleasure into Gregory, who had never been watched so severely when wanking off.

“Myc…” Gregory mumbled under his breath, cut off by a loud moan and pleased sigh as he climaxed onto his lower abdomen and partially onto Mycroft’s vest.

Mycroft reached out and smooth Gregory’s hair and kissed his sweaty brow before casting a glance at the vest, “I’ll have to get that specially cleaned.” He pressed another kiss and smiled viciously, “Your punishment for getting come on it will be saved for later.”

Gregory’s eyes widened but Mycroft merely placed a gentle kiss on his lips to shush him, the smile never once leaving his face.

 


End file.
